


A Sound Mind In A sound Body

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: They were too different from one another and yet similar in some ways. Though the question remains, would they be able to perform a complete neural bridge and be fully Drift Compatible with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to start a Pacific Rim AU and yeah.....
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

Almost everyone wanted to be a Jaeger pilot. Wanting to be a hero, kicking Kaiju ass and taking names. But it wasn’t easy being a Jaeger pilot, those who entered the academy went through rigorous training - both physically and mentally. Many couldn’t handle the mental aspects, even as the students progressed the harder obstacle came last. 

_ Drifting _

It was difficult to have Drift Compatibility with someone else. Doesn’t matter if they were roommates or even best friends, hell even family members had difficulty drifting together. Not many students graduated from the academy and very few managed to have Drift Compatibility and become Jaeger pilots. 

* * *

 

_ SHIELD _

One of the world’s largest Jaeger facility had many talented pilots and powerful Jaegers as well. Tony Stark is one of the most recognizable Jaeger engineers and helped SHIELD become even more popular. Though it’s their top pilot Steven Grant Rogers that truly got the facility it’s recognition.

Steve Rogers had accidentally become a Jaeger pilot, he wanted to help design the Jaegers but not pilot. Nick Fury saw promise in the blond and wanted him to join the academy. He was one of the very lucky ones that graduated without having to perform a neural bridge. The closest he got to having Drift Compatibility with was his childhood friend James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. They had managed to maintain a neural bridge for a good amount of hours but surprisingly could not become co-pilots. Steve didn’t mind that he couldn’t be completely Drift Compatible with someone, he was just happy enough to help Tony design the Jaegers. Of course Tony had design a Jaeger specifically for Steve but would be updated until he could completely drift with someone. 

There were others Steve could drift within SHIELD but the neural bridge could never last as long as the one he had with Bucky. Steve and Bucky’s neural bridge lasted for a good eight hours before any mental problems could occur and could damage their neural system. With other pilots such as Sam, Thor and Clint, those last for a good five hours, six if they were lucky. 

Steve knew that he had the natural talent of a Jaeger pilot and could fully utilize his combat abilities  _ if  _ he had just the right partner. He thought the right partner was with Peggy Carter, alas it wasn’t as their neural bridge managed to hold for a good three hours before problems occurred within their neural system. So Steve would help train the new recruits and help maintain the Jaegers. 

“Aw Stevie you should’ve been there! There was thing big ass Kaiju that got me and Wanda in a chokehold and then… BAM! Here comes Sam and Clint slicing that fucker’s arm off with a bladed wing.” Bucky grins as his arm is wrapped around his girlfriend’s waist.

“Yeah Cap, it was amazing.” Steve rolled his eyes as Sam playfully uses his moniker.

Shaking his head, the blond just smiles. “Glad you guys had fun out there.”

“Tis a glorious battle indeed!,” Thor happily boasted while Loki just glared at him.

“It would’ve been quicker had you followed my lead,” the raven haired man grumbled.

Thor just nudged his shoulder, “A good fight must always last.”

“Couldn’t you guys at least try to minimize the damages to the Jaegers?!” Tony was ready to have another fit. “Every time, every single time you guys manage to fuck up the Jaegers!” He was using a scan to check the damages to the machines. “Barnes this is the third time I’m going have to repair the left arm to you and Wanda’s Jaeger.”

“Relax Tony,” Steve placed a hand on the wealthy genius’ shoulder, “at least they didn’t lose the arm like last time.”

Tony just sighed, “You’re right Spangles,” this caused Steve to groan in annoyance, “they could’ve lost the left arm  _ again _ .”

Wanda blushed, “I promise not to make the same mistake again.”

“Seriously who the hell makes dinner plan during a mission, especially when everyone can hear you.” Clint teased.

“Alright you guys, go over to the med bay so Banner can check on you,” Maria walked over and gave a small smile at Sam. “Also Wanda, please tell your brother to stop bothering Darcy especially when she’s busying monitoring you guys during missions.”

Wanda blushed, Pietro had a habit coming into the control room and flirt with Darcy. Darcy was one of the newest edition to SHIELD and was one of the very few people who could spot a mechanical problem within a Jaeger before it became noticeable. As the group left, Tony and Steve were the ones left.

“Well at least the damage wasn’t  _ too _ bad.”

Steve just chuckled. “You just wanted a reason to throw a fit.”

“Pepper always say I’m dramatic.”

“And she’s right.” After fixing up the Jaegers, Steve went to his own Jaeger. 

“Don’t worry Cap, you’ll find someone who’s Drift Compatible with you.”

The blond looked at Tony and smile. “Thanks Tony.” As the wealthy genius left, Steve frowned. There was a mission that had gone wrong and Steve took a prototype Jaeger that Tony was working on, and piloted the machine himself. It was risky and he ended up a month in a hospital recovering. One of the features was a shield that could be thrown and Steve was a natural. Though he was really lucky that there wasn’t any critical damages to his brain. Piloting a Jaeger by oneself is considered to be very risky and dangerous.

Fury had once piloted a Jaeger by himself during a large scale Kaiju attack. The cost of doing so was a damaged eye. 

“You’ll join them one day.” Steve turned around and saw Fury standing next to him. “Maybe a lot sooner than you think.”

He raised a brow. “What makes you think so?”

“We’re getting a new recruit in tomorrow. Though this one is a special case.”

This piqued Steve’s interest. “And what makes this person special?”

“Let’s just say that this person was given a second chance to redeem themselves.” Steve watched Fury walk away and left him in thought.    
Steve looked at his Jaeger once more. While he was content to help design Jaegers, his blood called for the battle field. The adrenaline and thrill that came with fighting against the Kaijus. He had longed to fight alongside his friends. Steve had hope that Fury’s words would be true, even if there was a high chance that this new recruit might not be Drift Compatible with him. 


End file.
